Des leçons mènent à l'amour
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Se déclarer est une chose difficile mais avec quelques leçons tout devient plus facile. Désolé pour ce résumé un peu court. SasuNaru, school-fic
1. leçon n1: Chandelle déclaration

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: Des leçons = amour**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Couple: SasuNaru**

**Rating: T mais M pour le dernier.**

**Genre: Romance/humour/School-fic/Monde UA**

**Résumé: Se déclarer est une chose difficile mais avec quelques leçons tout devient plus facile.**

**Note de l'auteur: Hello tout le monde! Désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle mais j'ai une excuse, j'ai ma main dans le plâtre et il est donc difficile d'écrire (surtout quand on est gauchère et que la main dans la plâtre est justement la gauche. Cette fic sera courte avec 5 chapitres et j'ai déjà tous les chapitres en tête mais ils seront courts. Pour mes fics, j'attends de ne plus avoir de plâtre, ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Des leçons = Amour**_

_**Leçon n°1: chandelle/déclaration**_

Je soupirai pour la énième fois comme toujours j'avais attendu le repas du midi à la cafétéria avec beaucoup d'impatience. Pourquoi? Car je pouvais enfin parler avec mon meilleur ami et amour secret Sasuke. Je voulais qu'on parle sérieusement et le midi était la meilleure solution car le matin, j'avais souvent un problème de réveil et dès que j'arrivai il avait la tête dans un bouquin. D'ailleurs, c'était un livre qu'il cachait à chaque fois qu'il me voyait.

Pendant les cours, je devais me concentrer pour garder une bonne moyenne. Je ne voulais pas que Sasuke croit que j'étais nul alors je travaillai dur. Donc le midi était le seul et unique moment où je pouvais parler avec mon meilleur ami.

Seulement, j'avais oublié des énormes détails:

Le premier était que Sasuke était très populaire dans le lycée, toutes ses groupies lui avaient préparé des repas fait maison.

Le deuxième était que les dites groupies cherchaient à manger à ses côtés.

Le troisième était que mes amis viennent manger avec nous.

Je pouvais dire adieu à mon midi aux chandelles avec Sasuke. Je regardais piteusement mon repas que j'avais confectionné hier soir. Je n'osais pas le toucher tellement j'avais la boule au ventre. Sakura, ma meilleure amie, vit mon regard et décida de virer les imprudentes qui tournaient autour de Sasuke. Les filles avaient au début râlé avant de voir le regard haineux de mon amie d'enfance. Les groupies étaient parties sans demander leur reste.

- Naruto, si tu as un souci, viens me voir, dit-elle.

En effet, je ne m'étais pas présenté, je me nommais Naruto Uzumaki. J'étais en seconde année de lycée à Konoha et j'avais dix-sept. J'étais blond aux yeux bleus, j'étais d'ailleurs le seul donc facile de me reconnaître. Je savais cuisiner étant donné que mes parents étaient rarement à la maison. Mes passes étaient de trouver des manières de me déclarer à Sasuke. Pourquoi je n'avais pas peur qu'il me rejette? Tout simplement car j'avais peur d'autre chose. C'était que Sakura me fasse venir à poil au lycée et ce jusqu'à ce que je me déclare. Mon amie était une sadique et parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Oui, j'avais tout de même peur qu'il me rejette mais comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas? Comment ça pour moi c'est différent? Parce que je suis un garçon? Pour ce sujet, je n'ai rien à craindre Sasuke est gay. Comment je le sais? Il me l'a dit.

Sasuke et moi, on se disait tout, on n'avait aucun tabou. C'était comme avec Sakura, nous pouvions parler de tout sans que personne ne nous juge. Voilà pourquoi Sakura était au courant de mes sentiments pour Sasuke.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, j'étais toujours à la cafétéria entourée par nos amis et ils étaient nombreux. Il y avait Kiba, Ino, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Neji, Temari, Sakura évidemment, Sasuke, Shino, Kankuro et Tenten. Cela en faisait du bon monde autour de moi.

Sakura comprit mon problème et soupira avec moi. C'était très compliqué de se déclarer surtout devant tant de témoins. J'étais peut-être impulsif, j'agissais peut-être sans réfléchir mais je n'étais pas suicidaire. Surtout quand je sentais le regard de tueur des groupies de Sasuke. Je devais agir mais pas aujourd'hui car il venait de finir son repas alors que je n'avais toujours pas touché au mien.

Soudain, je sentis une main sur front, je redressai ma tête pour voir celle de Sasuke. Je rougis alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi déposant son front contre le mien. Mon coeur battait la chamade d'une telle proximité.

- Non tu n'es pas malade, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je regardai le témoin pour qui le temps s'était arrêté.

- C'est vrai ça, Naruto, notre glouton n'a rien mangé et Sasuke a fini avant lui! s'exclama Kiba pointant mon repas.

Je rougis encore plus alors que Sasuke me regardait suspicieusement. Si mes yeux étaient d'un bleu océan, les siens étaient d'un noir profond. Sakura se massa la tempe et je la suppliai du regard de m'aider. Elle me sourit sournoisement et je connaissais ce sourire il voulait dire "tu te débrouilles", sympas les amis.

La sonnerie salvatrice retentit pour mon plus grand bonheur et malheur. J'avais encore retardé ma déclaration, je pleurai mentalement me disant que si cela continuait j'allais me déclarer à poil. Je rangeai mon repas à peine entamé pour repartir en cours. De toute façon, si je le mangeai j'étais sur que j'allais le régurgiter surtout avec notre cours de SVT avec Kabuto surnommé l'as du scalpel. Il s'occupait principalement de la théorie mais théorie-dissection. Nous, on devait subir pendant que lui charcutait un pauvre organe. J'étais malchance au premier rang, le rang surnommé le rang des condamnés à mort. Pourquoi un tel nom? Tout simplement car on était au première loge pour voir l'atroce spectacle et que si on n'était pas attentif, Kabuto lançait un scalpel. Il avait réussi à blesser sévèrement quelqu'un avec cette arme du mal.

Une chance, j'étais au côté de Sasuke mais hors de question de me déclarer dans la salle de torture. Le professeur avait des cheveux gris attachés en queue de cheval et il possédait des lunettes noires qu'il aimait remonter régulièrement. Je vis Sasuke envoyé discrètement un message. Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant qui était le destinataire. Je reportais mon attention sur l'as du scalpel, heureux de n'avoir rien dans l'estomac.

L'heure de délivrance retentit pour le plus grand bonheur de mes camarades qui manquait de vomir leur déjeuner. Je sortis entier n'ayant rien mangé je n'étais pas blanc comme un linge. Mes amis me lancèrent un regard de reproche/

- Tu l'as fait exprès! s'exclama Kiba manquant de m'étrangler.

- Kiba, arrête tu vas le tuer, intervint Sakura assommant mon ami.

- Merci Sakura, dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

- De rien, d'ailleurs si tu veux me remercier. Viens demain midi sur le toit.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant d'accepter, elle voulait surement me parler de la date limite pour me déclarer.

Je rentrai chez moi, je décidai de préparer un repas supplémentaire. Si je ne pouvais pas le dire en face autant le faire par l'intermédiaire d'un petit repas. Surtout que je connaissais les goûts de Sasuke. Je voulais confectionner un repas digne de ce nom pour mon ami. Je souris en voyant le résultat, il était vraiment au delà de mes espérance.

Je mis nos deux repas au frigo pour ensuite partir écrire mon mot.

_Sasuke,_

_Je t'ai fait ce repas mettant toute mon amour pour toi. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le dire mais voilà, je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime. Je pense à toi tout le temps, j'imagine mes doigts se perdant dans tes doux cheveux bruns, plongeant mes yeux dans tes deux pupilles sombres. _

_Alors pense à moi en mangeant._

_Je t'aime, Naruto._

Je relis le message avant de rougir de honte.

- Je ne peux pas lui donner ce message humiliant! M'exclamai-je en froissant le papier pour le lancer dans la poubelle.

Je pris une nouvelle feuille.

_Sasu__**ke,**_

Mince j'avais salis la feuille avec l'encre, je froissai de nouveau la feuille qui allait suivre le chemin de la première.

Je pris une grande respiration et je me remis sur ma lettre.

_Sasuke,_

_Je ne sais par où commencer, peut-être par le départ. Tu dois te dire "encore une fan qui écrit n'importe quoi". Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas comme ces groupies comme tu le dis souvent. Oui, je suis toujours avec toi. C'est d'ailleurs compliqué pour moi de te le dire et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Seulement, nous ne sommes jamais seuls au lycée et je ne souhaite pas avoir de témoins._

_Donc, si tu veux avoir l'auteur de la lettre, car je ne te dévoilerai pas mon identité c'est assez embarrassant comme situation, cherche-moi. Je te l'ai dis, je suis proche de toi._

_Je t'aime Sasuke. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur._

_Kitsune._

Je souris en voyant le résultat, j'avais même laissé un énorme indice, le mot "Kitsune". Après tout, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait comprendre.

Il m'avait dit un jour que j'étais comme un renard et tu m'as alors surnommé "Kitsune". Je respirai d'un coup avant de plier délicatement le mot. Demain, je le mettrai dans son casier, je sais qu'il y va à chaque fois avant d'aller à la cafétéria.

Je mangeai mon repas du midi puis je me mis en pyjama pour une nuit de sommeil méritée. Je m'endormis rapidement sous un doux sourire.

J'arrivai presque en retard en cours, j'avais pris le poser le repas dans le casier de Sasuke. Je connaissais son code après tout on se disait tout. Mon plan était parfait et n'avait pas de problème. La sonnerie de midi retentit et j'avais rendez-vous avec Sakura sur le toit. Je respirai doucement alors que je me trouvais devant la porte. Je pris une grande inspiration et je baissai la poignet. J'ouvris la porte pour être surpris de ce que je vois.

Une nappe rouge était présente au sol avec des chandelles. Sur la couverture, je vis un livre, j'écarquillai les yeux reconnaissant le l'ouvrage que lisait Sasuke. Je le pris et je remarquai un marque page. Je l'ouvris et je lis.

- Leçon n°1: comment se déclarer à la personne aimé(e). Le meilleur moyen de se déclarer et de le dire en face seulement il faut trouver le bon moment. La chose la plus dure est d'être seul(e) avec l'être aimé(e), lus-je.

- Tu aimes? demanda une voix dans mon dos.

J'écarquillai les yeux ne reconnaissant pas la voix de Sakura, c'était celle de...

Je me retournai pour voir Sasuke qui me souriait doucement. Il tenait dans sa main le repas que j'avais préparé hier soir.

- Je n'ai pas cherché longtemps, Kitsune, sourit-il. Je n'aurai jamais cru que mes sentiments soient réciproques. J'ai même cru que j'allais venir en cours à poil.

- Sakura t'a aussi fait ce chantage. Pourquoi as-tu ce livre?

- Car je voulais me déclarer c'est plutôt instructif. Viens t'assoir nous sommes seuls désormais Sakura y veille.

Il me tendit sa main et je déposai la mienne. Je rougis quand il posa ses lèvres sur le dos de main. Je souris et je m'assis, c'était vraiment un déjeuner aux chandelles.

- Naruto Uzumaki, veux-tu sortir avec moi? demanda-t-il

Mon coeur battit la chamade et des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues, des larmes de joie.

- Oui, je veux sortir avec toi Sasuke Uchiha, répondis-je heureux.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Leçon n°2: Piscine/baiser.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère pouvoir poster la suite rapidement

A la prochaine.


	2. Leçon n2: Piscine baiser

**Hello tout le monde! Alors j'ai déjà une bonne nouvelle, je ne porte plus de plâtre imposant mais un plâtre quand même (entre autre, on m'a changé de plâtre celui que j'ai actuellement est plus léger mais à force j'ai tout de même mal au bras).**

**Je vous d'accepter mes milles excuses si vous voyez des fautes ou autres car c'est un peu dur donc soyez indulgents.**

**Pour les reviews, je vous remercie de m'en laisser cela me fait très plaisir.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Leçon n°2: Piscine/baiser**_

**.**

**.**

J'étais heureux, cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'étais avec Sasuke. On allait plutôt doucement, c'était câlin et des petits bisous sur le front, la joue, le cou ou les cheveux. Après tout, on voulait garder un peu notre relation secrète, seule Sakura était au courant pour nous deux mais je soupçonnais Shikamaru de le savoir.

Aujourd'hui, en sport, nous avions piscine. Notre professeur était Gaï-sensei surnommé le fou vert. En effet, on affirmait qu'il avait ordonné à un élève de porter des poids de 15 kilos chacun sur les bras et les jambes, soit en total de 60 kilos. La raison était que le dit élève avait demandé si le professeur était un pervers ou travesti. Il fallait le dire car tout le monde le pensait mais personne ne l'avait dit à haute voix. On pouvait se le demander avec ses vêtements verts moulants son corps.

Soudain, je me rappelais d'une chose, nous avions piscine qui disait piscine, affirmait maillot de bain. Je rougis me disant que je verrai Sasuke torse nu vêtu seulement d'un short de bain. J'étais aux anges et encore ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Je devais me préparer mentalement surtout que c'était en dernière heure. J'avais le temps devant moi.

Le repas du midi arriva pour mon plus grand bonheur. En effet, j'allais sur le toit pour un petit rendez-vous amoureux avec Sasuke. C'était notre petit rituel, il nous arrivait de manger avec la bande seulement nous n'avions aucune intimité. Surtout avec les fans de Sasuke. Ces derniers faisaient régulièrement des crises de jalousie. Pourquoi? Tout simplement que mon petit ami adorait ma cuisine donc tous les matins, je déposai son repas dans son casier avec un petit mot. C'était une petite tradition.

En arrivant sur le toit, Sasuke était présent sur sa nappe et il me fixait avec des yeux de rêve. Je souris avant de m'installer à ses côtés, ses bras vinrent m'accueillir et ses lèvres embrassaient le sommet de mon crâne.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je me calant contre son torse pour écouter les battements de son coeur. Il battait pour moi.

- J'ai entendu que Gaï-sensei allait nous emmener au parc aquatique pour le cours de piscine, m'informa Sasuke.

- Un parc aquatique? Génial, souris-je

- Il faudrait être par deux, continua-t-il.

Je soupirai discrètement Kiba allait encore me demander d'être avec lui et je serai obligé si je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Et le mieux c'est que Gaï-sensei ne veut pas qu'on garde les mêmes binômes, ajouta Sasuke soufflant dans mon oreille.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça? Demandai-je

- Mon coeur, tu sais qu'un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, sourit-il

- Même si je suis ton assistant hyper sexy?

- Non car je n'ai pas envie qu'on te relooke. Donc veux-tu être mon binôme?

- Tu parles que je veux!

Je me retournai pour m'approcher de ses lèvres mais je me stoppai en rougissant comme Sasuke. Nous étions très près l'un de l'autre, nos yeux étaient de nouveau face à face comme envouté. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et lui derrière ma nuque. Nous faisions chacun une pression pour "forcer" l'autre à combler l'espace. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent et la sonnerie retentit coupant court à notre moment romantique.

Nous rougîmes en chœur avant de ranger rapidement notre lieu qui avait failli être le témoin de notre premier baiser ensemble. J'étais frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser comme tous les couples mais nous on voulait aller doucement après tout on avait que les couples qui allaient trop vite rompait au bout du deuxième mois. Comment ça on est trop nul? Je m'excuse de vous dire ça mais si je suis avec Sasuke ce n'est pas pour penser avec mon entrejambe. Je l'aime depuis que les hormones avaient vraiment commencé à me travailler et que j'étais enfin en âge d'avoir une première relation sexuelle. J'étais d'ailleurs écœuré.

Je ne suis pas normal? Quand vos deux parents s'immiscent dans votre vie personnelle pour vous informer comment faire des bébés, il y a de quoi être choqué. Ce que je peux dire n'était pas normal, c'est qu'au lieu d'imaginer une fille, j'imaginais Sasuke et j'avais bandé. Une chance, je portais ce jour-là un pantalon large cachant mon début d'érection. Il m'avait fallu plusieurs mois avant de comprendre que j'aimais Sasuke. Bien sur quand il m'avait informé qu'il était gay, j'avais senti une joie folle comme si je me disais que j'avais toutes mes chances.

Les cours étaient ennuyeux, je décidai donc de regarder discrètement le livre que m'avait prêté Sasuke. Je lis la leçon n°2.

"Leçon n°2: Comment savoir quand embrasser l'être aimé(e)? Il faut savoir que le premier baiser dans un couple est le plus important. Il dévoile les sentiments que ressent chaque personne. Il n'existe pas une façon d'embrasser, chacun possède sa propre technique. Conseil, si vous êtes timide privilégier les endroits où vous pourrez être seuls tous les deux.

Je rougis me disant que c'était vrai dans un sens. On ne voulait pas encore officialiser notre couple à cause de plusieurs problèmes. Sasuke possédait des fans plus ou moins fous et mon brun était très protecteur. Nous ne voulions pas en parler maintenant à notre bande d'ami ne connaissant pas le terrain et ceci est un conseil de Sakura. Pour finir, cela me faisait bien rire quand je vois des fans de Sasuke se plier en quatre pour lui... J'oublie celle-là car un moment ma meilleure amie m'avait retenu pour éviter que les filles finissent à l'hôpital pour avoir touché _mon _mec.

D'ailleurs, une fille qui faisait partie de mon fan club avait affirmé avoir eu mal au ventre. Bon j'avoue, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Sasuke, mon beau gosse international, avait mis du laxatif dans un repas que j'avais "fait" pour elle. Mon petit copain est trop génial quand il fait son type jaloux et possessif. Non, je ne suis pas un objet, je suis _son_ objet et pour moi c'est un acte d'amour ce qu'il a fait. Une fan en moins ce n'est pas la mort, non?

Tout cela pour dire que Sasuke et moi attendions le bon moment pour parler de notre relation secrète au groupe et à l'ensemble du lycée.

Nous voilà enfin en dernière heure, Gaï-sensei expliqua à toute la classe que nous allons au parc aquatique pour le cours de piscine qui sera un cours de glissade. Il nous annonça qu'il fallait être en binôme. Kiba me sauta presque dessus pour se mettre avec moi, me suppliant de son regard de chien battu mais la règle de changer les binômes retentit. Mon ami tapa du pied informant que c'était injuste.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

- Désolé Kiba mais... Sasuke m'avait en plus demandé avant pour le binôme si jamais il en avait un, annonçai-je comme une bombe atomique.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux sans doute surpris avant de sourire doucement. Ses fans me dévisagèrent et je compris qu'elle m'avait entendu. Sakura leur lança son regard de "vous touchez à mon petit frère de coeur et je vous promets de vous tuer lentement".

Nous montâmes dans le bus qui pouvait avoir trois places ou deux. Je montai en premier et je ne pris pas le risque. J'allai au fond du bus à côté de la fenêtre. Sasuke me suivait ainsi que Sakura. Mon petit copain se mit à ma gauche et il prit directement ma main pour l'entrelacer. Nous cachions nos mains sous nos deux sacs de sport pour éviter les regards indiscrets. Seule Sakura comprit et pour nous garder dans un certain confort d'intimité, elle s'était mise au milieu. A côté d'elle, il y avait Shikamaru et Kiba. Ce dernier boudait disant à haute voix que je préférai Sasuke à lui. Je devais avouer que dans un sens ce n'était pas faux.

Ma meilleure amie était tout de même heureuse que j'ai pu enfin dire "non" à Kiba et assumer mes choix vis à vis de lui.

Le trajet en bus n'était pas long et lorsque nous devions sortir je lâchai la main de Sasuke. L'endroit était grand et spacieux. Il avait cinq vestiaires grands, treize pour deux personnes et vingt cinq vestiaires individuels. Je décidai de prendre un vestiaire avec Sasuke ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée quand je le vis à poil.

- Imagine que je me sois déclaré à toi comme ça, rougit-il.

- Je t'aurai dit "prend-moi de suite", répondis-je naturellement.

- Hn, moi qui pensait qu'on allait batailler pour savoir qui serait en dessous, rit Sasuke.

- Mon cousin est gay et il m'a dit que celui qui était en dessous ne faisait presque rien.

- Fainéant ce n'est pas dans ton genre.

- Oui mais j'aurai peur de mal faire.

- Hn, de toute façon, on n'y est pas encore. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas encore près tous les deux à passer ce cap, rougit Sasuke. Bon on est habillé, on sort?

- Oui.

Sasuke avait un peu raison nous n'étions pas encore près. En tout cas, mentalement car physiquement je voulais Sasuke. Mon corps hurlait à sa possession absolue. Je partageais mon casier avec Sasuke sous le regard jalousé des filles "amoureuses" de mon brun.

Gaï-sensei appela toute la classe pour nous expliquer les directives.

- Alors pour le cours de glissade, il y a douze salles de glissade c'est pour cela que je voulais vous mettre en binôme. Tout le monde aura sa propre salle de glissade. Vous aurez des planches en mousse à disposition. Dans notre école, malheureusement, il n'y a qu'une salle et pour vingt quatre élèves c'est juste. Voilà pourquoi on vient ici. Bien dispersion!

Je partis avec Sasuke pour prendre une salle, j'étais heureux nous serons que tous les deux sans personne pour nous embêter. Mon brun semblait aussi heureux que moi. J'ouvris une porte et elle était vide. Je fermai la porte appuyant sur un bouton pour informer que la salle est prise. Les planches étaient dans un compartiment et j'en pris une ainsi que Sasuke. Gaï-sensei était vraiment sympas, un cours de glissade c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Le principe était surtout de s'amuser, il y avait de l'eau qui provenait des pommeaux de douche. L'eau s'écoulait sur une pente légèrement glissante. Nous pouvions glisser de plusieurs façon différente avec ou sans planche tellement le sol était fait avec le même matériel que pour les toboggans.

- Une autre surprise de mon magicien préféré? Demandai-je.

- Je l'avais proposé au professeur disant qu'on avait beaucoup de stresse, répondit-il.

- Tu la complimentais, avoue, dis-je faisant le regard de renard qu'il aime tant. Avec j'arrive toujours à lui faire avouer ses pires secrets. Comment ça c'est méchant? Eh! Je veux connaître son secret.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai dit qu'il avait un super slip de bain superman et il était tout ouïe à mes propositions.

- On est seul, annonçai-je

- Pendant deux heures.

Je souris avant de dévaler la pente en premier sous le regard de Sasuke.

- On peut en profiter, dis-je.

Il me rejoint rapidement et je me mis à courir criant "tu ne m'auras pas". Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre pour échapper à Sasuke le loup. Ce dernier me suivit mais je sautai rapidement pour une énième glissade toujours poursuivit par mon petit ami.

Après un bon moment à jouer, il m'attrapa car je commençai à être fatigué à courir. Sasuke déposa nos planches.

- Et si pour une fois, on descendait à deux? proposa-t-il.

Je souris et je pris sa main pour entrelacer nos doigts. Nous glissâmes riant en chœur. En arrivant en bas, je remarquai que j'étais proche de Sasuke, nos épaules se touchaient. Je me calais encore plus contre lui, posant ma tête contre son épaule. Il tourna son visage vers moi et je vis la chose la plus belle au monde. Sasuke était magnifique avec quelques mèches collaient sur son visage. Des gouttelettes s'échappaient des pointes noires pour tomber sur sa joue légèrement rosie. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, il était vraiment trop beau en plus d'avoir tout de même un torse de rêve.

Je voulus faire un mouvement mais Sasuke bougea avant moi déposant sa main libre derrière ma nuque pour approcher encore plus nos visages. Je posai la mienne sur sa joue, la caressant doucement avant de faire de même avec ses lèvres. Nous étions proches l'un de l'autre et je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma bouche. Le moment était arrivé, nos lèvres se scellèrent enfin et je gémis de contentement. Le baiser était fantastique et magique, j'avais l'impression d'être connecté à Sasuke par l'intermédiaire de nos lèvres.

Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre de l'air mais à peine séparer nous reprîmes l'assaut se caressant comme deux bêtes assoiffées. Je compris qu'on attendait ça depuis trop longtemps mais aucun de nous n'en avait formulé le vœu. Nos langues se rencontrèrent rapidement et je m'installai sur Sasuke passant mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que lui, les avait sur ma taille pour me coller à lui. Nous étions tous les deux trempés mais on s'en fichait seul l'autre compté à nos yeux.

Soudain, l'alarme annonça qu'on devait commencer à se préparer à partir.

Nous nous séparâmes rouges avant de sourire, nous montâmes les marches pour ranger les planches.

- C'était... Dit-il.

- Génial, finis-je. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, dis-moi c'était ton premier?

Je rougis avant de le taper avec une planche qui dura jusqu'à un énième baiser.

Nous sortîmes de la salle enlevant la présence et nous retournions au vestiaire. Je rougis car malgré tout on était allé un peu vite. Nous étions entrains de bander tous les deux et qu'on ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Une chance, il n'y avait personne, tout le monde était au vestiaire.

- Secret? Dis-je.

- Hn.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Leçon n°3: Alcool/Suçon.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre en espérant n'avoir pas trop de faute.

A la prochaine


	3. leçon n3: Alcool suçon

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous avec impatience. J'espère que vraiment que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Leçon n°3: Alcool / Suçon**_

**.**

**.**

Le samedi, une belle chanson à mes oreilles, journée de repos et qui sait j'allais peut-être passer ma soirée dans les bras de mon brun. Mes parents étaient encore partis, il fallait avouer que c'était important pour eux, la peur de la perte des sentiments. C'était une émotion commune à n'importe quel couple. Je le ressentais également envers Sasuke. J'avais peur tellement qu'il m'arrivait d'en faire des cauchemars la nuit. J'aimais mon mec à tel point que Sakura devint de plus en plus proche de moi pour éviter que je commette un meurtre. J'en avais assez de cacher ma relation avec Sasuke.

Ses fans devenaient de plus en plus oppressantes, mes petits "rendez-vous toit" étaient régulièrement reportés. Sasuke passait le plus clair de son temps à courir à droite et à gauche pour garder ses vêtements intactes, chose complétement difficile avec ces folles. Ces garces avaient même vu le sublime boxer que j'avais offert à Sasuke pour nos un mois de couple. Oui, un mois que je suis en couple avec mon bel homme. Pour le boxer, j'étais content qu'il le porte mais les filles n'avaient envie que d'une chose l'arrachait.

C'était pour cela que j'aimais le samedi, que j'aimais le week-end. Aucune fan dégénérée ne viendra entre Sasuke et moi. Même si mes parents rentraient plus tôt cela ne déranger pas après tout ils étaient au courant avant même que je me mette en couple. Selon eux, c'était prévisible que je finisse avec Sasuke et ils avaient attendu le moment avec beaucoup d'impatience.

J'attendais sur mon canapé un coup de fil ou message pour savoir si Sasuke allait venir aujourd'hui ou demain. L'un ou l'autre n'avait peu d'importance du moment que je retrouve la chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de ses lèvres et les délicieuses caresses qu'il prodiguait à ma peau. Rien qu'en n'y pensant j'en avais la chair de poule. Il fallait dire qu'il était délicat dans ses gestes, tendre et attentionné.

Oui, bien sur que je lui rends la pareille, dans un couple, nous sommes deux mais Sasuke est meilleur que moi sur certain domaine. Là où j'échoue, lui réussit et inversement.

Je sentis mon coeur pulser dans ma poitrine entendant ma sonnerie que j'ai donnée exceptionnellement à Sasuke, c'était notre chanson. Il avait la même sonnerie sur son téléphone quand c'est moi qui appelle.

Je le pris et décrochai.

- Allo? Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

-_ Salut mon coeur. Ce soir, Kiba fait une fête et Sakura m'a presque menacé d'y aller. Bien sur, je voudrais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi._

Je soupirai, Kiba m'avait parlé de cette fête mais j'avais dis "non" voulant mon petit moment seul à seul avec Sasuke. Si mon brun allait là-bas, je pouvais dire adieu à notre petit moment à deux.

Les fêtes de mon ami étaient réputées pour avoir invité le plus de monde et dégénérer aussi rapidement qu'un volcan en éruption. Je connaissais les risques d'une telle fête, les fans de Sasuke seront là. Si mon brun allait là-bas, j'avais peur qu'une de ces filles folles me le prennent à mon insu.

- Bien sur que je viens avec toi! Il est hors de question que tu me sois infidèle! M'exclamai-je avec de lui envoyer un "je t'embrasse, mon amour" et je raccrochai me disant qu'au niveau jalousie, je battais Sasuke.

Je voulais que notre relation avance, nous n'étions pas encore près à passer à l'acte. Oui, nous en parlons ensemble après tout c'était une décision qu'on prenait à deux. On voulait faire ça ensemble et non un qui prend du plaisir et l'autre prie le seigneur que cela se termine. Le seul où j'avais pu voir que Sasuke me voulait vraiment c'était quand il bandait à la piscine. D'ailleurs, nous n'avions jamais reparlé de cet épisode, faillait dire que c'était embarrassant.

C'était le seul moment où je savais qu'il me voulait mais bon tous les garçons bandaient. Kiba le faisait souvent pour un rien. Comment je le savais? Un jour, j'étais allé dormir chez lui et monsieur dort à poil. Il était venu me voir et son membre tentant de rivaliser avec la tour de Pise. Quand je l'avais dit à Sasuke, à l'époque nous n'étions pas en couple, sans savoir pourquoi il avait tabassé Kiba. Pour m'éclairer, Sakura avait dit "Il protège ton innocence des pervers". Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque et maintenant je savais pourquoi Sasuke avait réagi comme ça.

Oui, je le sais, je l'avais remis sur le tapis avec Sasuke, au début de notre couple. Il m'avait répondu en toute honnêteté "tu es à moi et il est hors de question que Kiba te touche ou te pénètre avant moi". Bon d'accord, j'avais rougis tellement c'était embarrassant comme situation mais il m'avait informé que pour la dernière partie, il attendrait. Depuis, il n'avait plus trop honnis l'hypothèse d'un quelconque acte qui pouvait mener n'importe qui au septième ciel. De toute façon, ce soir, il aurait peu de chance que je puisse approcher d'un mètre mon Sasuke.

Il fallait que j'appose ma marque sur lui disant clairement "propriété de Naruto Uzumaki". Je pris le livre que m'avait prêté Sasuke et je feuilletai rapidement pour sourire en voyant la leçon n°3.

- Leçon n°3: Comment dire aux autres que cette personne vous appartient? Vous avez plusieurs méthode la plus simple pour les timide, il faut faire un suçon dans un endroit visible et à la vue de tous. Ou vous avez la solution classique, le proclamer haut et fort pour les courageux.

Je déglutis, il était hors de question que je le dise à haute voix. J'étais trop jeune pour mourir. "L'idée du suçon?" je souris en imaginant Sasuke avec une marque violacée sur son cou.

J'étais remonté à bloc et prêt à montrer à qui veut le voir que Sasuke est _mon_ petit ami.

Je courus dans ma chambre pour chercher une sublime tenue pour ce soir. Je souris en voyant que j'avais gardé un tee-shirt de Sasuke. Je le pris et je vis une tête de mort à son dos avec un peu de sang sur le crâne formant un éventail rouge au dessus et blanc en dessous, le symbole Uchiha. Oui, mon copain aimait ces tee-shirt et je dois avouer qu'il est diablement sexy avec. Je le pris ainsi qu'un slim noir moulant bien mes fesses. J'allais faire baver Sasuke comme un escargot.

Je partis dans la salle de bain pour une belle toilette. Ce soir, tout le monde allait savoir que j'étais le petit ami de Sasuke et enfin j'aurai la tranquillité ainsi que de l'intimité. La situation avait assez duré.

J'étais fin prêt à réclamer mon du et les fans de Sasuke n'avaient qu'à se tenir.

La soirée battait déjà son plein. Je pouvais entendre la musique du bout de la rue. Sakura m'avait rejoint les yeux qui sortaient presque de leurs orbites.

- Naruto, dis-moi. Tu comptes tromper Sasuke ce soir? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je veux officialiser notre couple.

- Tu sais que tu es à rendre un mec hétéro gay comme tu es habillé.

- Le tee-shirt est à Sasuke, me défendis-je.

- Le slim?

- A moi, pourquoi? Demandai-je.

- On va avoir un super avis de ton copain alors, dit-elle alors qu'on voyait Sasuke non loin de nous.

Je rougis alors que Sakura appela mon copain à haute voix. Ce dernier vint vers nous et je sentis le regard de Sasuke sur chacune des parties de mon corps. Il me prit la main pour me conduire dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée où il m'embrassa, pelotant mes fesses.

Soudain, il s'éloigna de moi tentant de se calmer.

- Bon sang, Naruto, tu veux que je te viole ou quoi! S'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant ces mots. J'étais vraiment heureux. Je lui tendis ma main qu'il prit entrelaçant nos doigts.

- Mon pervers préféré, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

On allait de nouveau s'embrasser mais un toussotement nous coupa. On vit Sakura qui nous souriait.

- Désolé de couper ce magnifique moment mais il y a des personnes qui nous attendent, dit-elle.

Je soupirai ainsi que Sasuke mais on se promit de trouver un petit coin tranquille pour rattraper notre journée de perdue. A l'intérieur, j'avais du prendre la main de Sasuke pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse enlever ses vêtements. Je pris un verre de jus de fruit et j'en donnai un à Sasuke. Nous trinquions avant d'en boire. Je fus surpris du goût, il était différent de d'habitude mais ce n'était pas mauvais. J'en pris un autre comme mon brun.

Kiba vint vers moi tout sourire, un sourire plutôt niais.

- Waouh les mecs, quelle descente vous avez c'est votre cinquième verre de vodka fruit, dit-il riant.

J'écarquillai les yeux regardant le contenu de mon verre vide. Je regardai Sasuke qui avait des petites rougeurs sur ses joues. Il était vraiment trop beau. Bon sang, j'avais soulé mon mec. Ce dernier me sourit sournoisement avant de se coller à moi. Ses lèvres embrassèrent mon oreille et je sentis une vague de chaleur me prendre.

- Tu m'appartiens Naruto Uzumaki, murmura-t-il avant d'aller à mon cou.

Je sentis ses lèvres happées ma chair visible à tous. Il suça le petit bout à porter. Je compris qu'il me faisait un suçon. Je souris comme un imbécile tellement j'étais heureux que Sasuke me montre à quel point je lui appartiens. Mais c'était donnant-donnant, j'approchais ma tête de son laissant plus de place à mon brun. J'happai son cou faisant également un suçon. Il m'appartient comme je lui appartiens.

Nous nous éloignions pour voir les regards des personnes présentes. Les fans de Sasuke semblaient manquées d'air. Je souris alors que mon brun me prit par la taille.

- J'aime Naruto Uzumaki, nous sommes en couple depuis un mois et deux semaines, s'exclama Sasuke à l'assemblé.

Tout le monde jouait au poisson rouge hors de l'eau. Sasuke m'embrassa avec fougue. Je souris contre ses lèvres mais en sentant la main de Sasuke sur mon entrejambe, je me dis "plus jamais je ne donne de l'alcool à mon brun, il est trop pervers". Il cala son entrejambe contre la mienne qui commence à être en éveil. Bon sang, j'aime cette sensation.

Soudain, je sentis une pression sur mon oreille et je vis Sakura.

- Les garçons, les cochonneries c'est dans la chambre. Kiba, ils vont dans ta chambre, dit-elle nous tirant à l'étage.

- Allez les garçons, Naruto! Tu me diras comment il est au lit! s'exclama mon ami qui était trop bourré pour comprendre.

Une fois dans la chambre, Sasuke se déshabilla laissant son boxer noir. Je voulus enlever le tee-shirt mais mon brun m'en empêcha.

- C'est la preuve que tu es à moi.

Je souris enlevant mon pantalon pour me glisser dans les draps. Je sentis que Sasuke était fatigué, l'alcool dut cesser au moins je gardais ma virginité un soir de plus. Je me logis dans ses bras posant ma tête contre son torse écoutant les battements de son coeur.

- Je t'aime mon Sasuke, soufflai-je.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon coeur.

Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres avant de reprendre ma position initiale et de m'endormir, bercer par l'odeur de mon brun.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Leçon n°4: Voiture/Préliminaire.

Je m'excuse des fautes si vous en voyez. J'espère que vous aimez cette suite.

A la prochaine


	4. leçon n4: Voiture préliminaire

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez mais je pense que le pire sera le prochain. En tout cas merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé un review ou qui ont lu ou qui mit dans leur favorite ou follow.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Leçon n°4: Voiture / Préliminaire**_

**.**

**.**

J'étais aux anges, mon premier rendez-vous officiel avec Sasuke. Nous allions fêter nos deux mois de couple. Ce n'était peut-être que deux mois, mais c'était le bonheur. Depuis la fête de Kiba, Sasuke s'en était voulu d'avoir laissé parler ses hormones et sa perte de contrôle. Mon copain n'était à ce moment pas un pervers bourré mais un pervers tout court, faisant passer son acte sous l'influence de l'alcool. Il voulait voir si j'étais prêt à passer le cap mais il avait senti que j'étais un peu réticent. C'était pour cela qu'il n'était pas allé bien loin. Kiba avait failli s'évanouir en nous voyant nous embrasser après tout nous avions squatté sa chambre.

Je lui avais naturellement répondu que mon copain était un bon coup. Ce qui était faux en soi vu qu'on n'avait rien fait mais c'était amusant de voir Kiba ouvrir les fenêtres, tirer les draps du lit pour les mettre à laver. Lorsqu'il avait fini de "désinfecter" sa chambre, je lui avais avoué n'avoir rien fait avec mon brun. J'avais eu droit à une super course poursuite contre mon ami qui voulait m'étriper affirmant qu'il n'avait jamais mis une machine de sa vie.

La preuve, nous avions été attaqués par une marée de mousse. Je pouvais qu'à la fin, j'étais trempé mais je sentais bon. D'ailleurs, Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de me coller pour sentir ma nouvelle odeur, odeur printanière à la fleur d'hibiscus. J'étais tout de même heureux d'avoir été dans ses bras pendant _une_ journée entière. On avait squatté la maison de Kiba. Je lui devais bien ça. C'était en partie de ma faute s'il avait eu une inondation. Au début, j'avais l'optique de l'aider mais avec un beau brun qui me tripotait les fesses à chaque fois que je me baissais. Quand je disais qu'il était un pervers tout court. Au moins, c'était la preuve qu'il me voulait.

Au lycée, j'avais failli mourir deux fois. La première, en ouvrant mon casier, j'avais reçu une avalanche de lettre de menaces de félicitations et de réprimandes. On m'en voulait d'avoir "perverti" le prince du lycée. J'aimais Sasuke contrairement à ces greluches qui ne voyaient que sa beauté extérieure. Il n'était pas un prix et je ne le vendrais pour rien au monde. Il était à moi.

Sakura était avec moi dans mon appartement, elle farfouilla dans mon placard à la recherche de vêtement convenable pour ma soirée de samedi. On voulait se préparer à l'avance pour être sur que ce premier rendez-vous soit parfait. La tâche la plus difficile était sans nul doute comment m'habiller. Sasuke m'aimait dans n'importe quelle tenue mais je voulais celle qui nous fera garder un magnifique souvenir. C'était notre premier rendez-vous, c'était important comme le premier regard. Nous en avions peut-être déjà avant mais pour aucun de nous deux ce n'était concret. On voulait une sortie ensemble, se tenir la main dans la rue sans se soucier du regard extérieur.

Après un énième vêtement volant, Sakura soupira.

- Il n'a rien dans ton placard Naruto qui puisse être potable pour ton rendez-vous. Je t'explique, le but d'un rendez-vous est de permettre à un couple d'être tous les deux, je suis d'accord. Seulement pour qu'un rendez-vous soit parfait, il faut pousser un peu le bouchon. Les deux parties ne doivent pas avoir honte d'être avec son compagnon donc la tenue est importante. C'est l'une des choses les plus compliquées. Elle ne doit pas non plus dire au potentiel dragueur "je suis prêt à tromper mon mec", mais elle ne doit pas lancer le message "je fais pitié à mon mec". Après, il y a la partie être séduisant pour l'être aimé. Il faut qu'il ait envie de toi sans que tu ais des regards pervers à chaque coin de rue...

- Je peux prendre des notes? Demandai-je.

- Naruto soit sérieux, je n'ai pas envie de voir dans les journaux que Sasuke a fracassé quelqu'un dans la rue sous prétexte qu'il te mâtait le cul. Sasuke est possessif et jaloux, il n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui lui appartient. Je t'assure à la soirée de Kiba, j'ai eu peur avec ta tenue c'est pour cela que je me porte garante pour te préparer à ton rendez-vous. Déjà où allez-vous?

- Sasuke a la voiture pour cette soirée, il m'a proposé d'aller au cinéma extérieur à la sortie de la ville. Ce n'est pas loin du lac. Ce sera sur grand écran et il s'agit d'un film qu'on avait décidé à deux ce sera "la bataille du ninja 2" nous avons vu le premier sur la télévision.

- Attends! Vous allez un film d'action pour un rendez-vous galant! Mais ce n'est pas ça le but du cinéma en amoureux c'est d'aller voir un film qui pourra permettre une fusion beaucoup charnelle entre vous! s'exclama Sakura.

- J'ai tenté Sakura mais Sasuke n'aime pas les films à l'eau de rose. Je lui avais prêté un livre avant de regarder la version film mais il n'a pas aimé le bouquin affirmant que la fille était cruche et naïve et le héro masculin faisait pitié. Je n'allais pas non plus choisir un porno gay pour stimuler son envie de me fourrer.

- C'est très poétique ta fin de phrase mais je ne parlais pas de l'acte de la pénétration et surtout je ne savais pas que Sasuke se regardait du porno gay.

- Ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit, suppliai-je presque. Il avait loué un DVD pour me faire voir l'acte en lui-même mais je pense qu'il se masturbe en regardant deux mecs faire l'amour.

- Je te rappelle qu'on parle de ton copain Naruto. Enfin bref, vos relations de lit ne me concernent pas. Donc vous avez choisi un film d'action pour votre premier rendez-vous mais il n'empêche que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer Naruto. On va devoir faire les magasins.

Je tressaillis sur place surtout en entendant le mot "on". Cela signifiait une sentence pour moi, interdiction de porter la moindre chose non identifiée orange. J'aurais beau supplié, taper du pied, me rouler par terre comme un enfant, je n'avais pas le droit de prendre du orange. La règle était bien dure mais pour plaire à mon brun, je n'avais pas le choix.

C'était pour cela qu'on se retrouvait au centre commercial. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il y avait un de ces mondes autour de nous tellement de personne que je faillis perdre plus d'une fois Sakura. Il était d'ailleurs hors de question que je tienne la main de mon amie, s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une personne du lycée, cette dernière pourrait se faire des films pour mon plus grand malheur. Je fus d'ailleurs reconnaissant envers elle de ne rien tenter pour éviter qu'on se perde de vue. Sakura m'entraîna dans un magasin de vêtement un peu gothique. Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant pourquoi elle m'avait emmené là.

- Ton copain s'habille dans ce genre d'endroit, vous devez être à peu près synchro sur les vêtements et il est hors de question que Sasuke s'habille en orange, ajoute-t-elle en voyant que j'allais mettre mon grain de sel. Donc voyons voir ce qu'on peut faire pour ta garde robe.

Nous voyageâmes entre les différents rayons. Sakura prenait les vêtements qui lui venaient sous la main et qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Je me retrouvais avec une pile de linge qui me bouchait presque la vue. Elle me balança au bout d'un moment dans les cabines d'essayage. Une chance, elle choisit une grande, je pus déposer ma pile de linge. Je regardai les différents vêtements et je devais avouer qu'ils étaient beaux. Mais en les voyants, je trouvais qu'ils allaient mieux à Sasuke. Je pris un ensemble pour le tester, il n'y avait pas à dire le style de mon petit ami m'allait très bien.

Je sortis pour montrer mon ensemble à Sakura, elle était entièrement sous le charme affirmant que c'était _la_ tenue pour mon rendez-vous. Je testais les autres et finalement on avait pris tous les ensembles. Sakura et moi avions craqué sur tous les petits vêtements. Nous avions décidé d'opter pour la première tenue pour mon rendez-vous et on se promit de se voir samedi après-midi soit quelques heures avant mon rendez-vous pour s'occuper de ma coiffure.

J'étais aussi excité qu'une puce, je ne tenais pas en place. Il me restait dix heures avant mon rendez-vous. Sasuke devait venir me chercher à dix neuf heures. J'étais euphorique et stressé, j'avais préparé sur mon lit des affaires essentielles pour ce soir. Il y avait des préservatifs, du lubrifiant, des vêtements de rechange, mon porte-monnaie et une carte routière. Je sais le dernier ne sert à rien mais je n'ai pas envie de me perdre au milieu des champs. Les préservatifs, c'était seulement si on devait se faire une fellation mutuelle même si cela gâchera un peu le goût. Pour le lubrifiant, au cas où on perde l'esprit et qu'on désire perdre notre virginité. Les vêtements de rechange, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, un accident est vite arrivé et le porte-monnaie car il était hors de question que Sasuke paie tout.

J'étais un peu effrayé mais j'étais prêt à me donner entièrement à mon brun. Je ne pouvais pas le faire languir trop longtemps, il avait beau être patient, il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties. Chaque homme avait ses limites et je n'avais pas envie d'avoir un petit ami qui doute de si je l'aime ou non. On s'était peut-être fait un suçon mutuel, notre couple était peut-être officiel mais maintenant il était temps de passer un nouveau cap.

Je sais, je suis compliqué mais que voulez-vous? Il fallait passer des petites étapes pour être un couple épanoui et heureux. Non, je ne voulais pas être le couple parfait, surtout que ça n'existe pas, je ne souhaitais pas brusquer les choses et les laisser venir comme elles sont. Il m'arrivait de rêver que Sasuke me possède enfin pleinement, sentir ses mains caresser mon corps comme pour me marquer de sa chaleur, être désiré au point qu'on n'oublie nos aprioris et nos craintes. Je voulais surtout ça, que notre couple soit différent, que les choses se fassent naturellement et non parce qu'on doit le faire. Sasuke et moi n'étions pas des moutons, les autres auront beaux se moquer qu'on allait lentement mais au moins cela prouver qu'on n'était pas des bêtes en chaleur, qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble juste pour baiser comme des fauves. Il y avait des sentiments et dans mon cas, ils étaient profonds. Alors si ce soir, j'allais perdre ma virginité c'est que c'était le moment cela n'aura pas été une erreur et je ne le regretterai pas le lendemain.

Je partis manger décider de me préparer un repas tout simple. Je m'installai devant la télévision, mangeant et attendant Sakura qui ne tarderait surement pas à venir.

Après quelques temps, la sonnerie retentit et je partis ouvrir la porte qui dévoila ma meilleure amie. Cette dernière tenait un sac à dos, je souris en voyant qu'elle avait sorti l'artillerie pour me faire tout beau. Nous partîmes dans la salle de bain pour une longue après-midi de préparation. Nous avions commencé par: je prends une douche. Sakura m'avait laissé une demi-heure pour prendre une bonne douche avant de souffrir. Je lavais également mes cheveux pour permettre à mon amie de me coiffer plus facilement. Je sortis de la douche, direction ma chambre, avec une serviette autour de mes hanches et une autre sur mes cheveux. Sakura sourit en me voyant. Elle m'incita à m'installer sur mon lit pour sécher rapidement mes cheveux humides.

Elle déposa ma serviette au sol me laissant celle autour de ma taille qui cachait mes parties intimes. Sakura s'attela à sa tâche avec énormément de sérieux, je compris à ce moment là que s'occuper de moi la rendait heureuse. Je me laissais chouchouter malgré que de temps, elle m'arrachait les cheveux à cause des nœuds présents. Sakura répétait régulièrement qu'il fallait souffrir pour être beau.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle avait réussi à faire quelque chose de joli à mes cheveux. Je me regardai dans le miroir et je vis une chose improbable, mes cheveux étaient domptés. Elle avait réussi à enlever les petites mèches qui voilaient de temps en temps mes yeux saphirs avec des barrettes fines et noires, très discret dans mes cheveux. Il fallait faire bouger quelques mèches pour les voir. Elle me les avait légèrement coupé au niveau de la nuque, enlevant au moins deux centimètres. Sakura bonda sa poitrine fière du résultat obtenu.

Elle décida de passer à la deuxième partie qui était assez rapide, l'habillage. Elle me laissa un petit moment pour me vêtir et j'enfilai ma sublime tenue. Il s'agissait d'un tee-shirt noir déchiré mais au lieu de voir ma peau il y avait un tissu rouge. Sur les manches, il y avait une croix blanche comme celle dans les églises. Au dos se trouvait une capuche et un dessin d'aile d'ange. Je rabattis ma capuche sur la tête pour voir des petites oreilles de chat. En bas, j'avais un short noir dont l'extrémité était blanche. Je portais des petites chaussures noires avec des chaussettes longues noires et blanches. Je me demandai si j'étais bien pour Sasuke mais pas non plus désirable aux yeux des autres. En me retournant, je vis dans le miroir que finalement Sasuke aura du souci à se faire.

Sakura rentra dans la chambre bouche bée. Elle vint vers moi pour s'occuper des derniers détails. Mon amie me laissa prendre mon collier avec un cristal bleu, cadeau de ma grand-mère pour mes douze ans. Elle rajouta des chaînes à mon short et elle me mit une touche de parfum.

Après quelques vérifications en bonne et du forme, j'étais fin prêt pour mon rendez-vous. Sakura avait même vérifié les affaires que j'apportais. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard m'ordonnant de tout lui raconter lundi en privé.

J'étais désormais dans mon salon, regardant l'horloge qui affichait dix huit heures cinquante. Plus que dix minutes avant que mon petit ami ne vienne me chercher, je paniquai me demandant si j'aurai du manger avant de partir que je devrai peut-être prendre un truc à manger si lui avait déjà mangé. Un sac de couchage si on crèche à la belle étoile ou si on se perdait. C'était la grande panique intérieure.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit et j'allais presque en robot ouvrir la porte. A l'extérieur, je vis Sasuke vêtu d'une chemise noire légèrement ouverte sur son torse musclé. Il avait un pantalon noir déchiré à certain endroit mais cela ne le rendait que plus beau. Aucun de nous ne parla en premier concentrer à déshabiller du regard l'autre. Sasuke fit un mouvement dévoilant une fleur, une magnifique tulipe rouge, symbole de l'amour éternel. Je le remerciai lui demandant d'attendre, je mis la fleur dans un verre d'eau et je réapparus pour qu'on puisse partir rapidement et avoir de la place. Sasuke m'ouvrit la porte et je montai dedans. Il s'installa du côté conducteur et il démarra la voiture.

Nous arrivâmes à destination et il installa la voiture à une bonne place de parking où nous aurons un peu d'intimité. J'informai Sasuke que j'allais chercher le pop-corn et les boissons. Je ne mis pas longtemps à revenir et je m'installai à mon siège pendant que le film commençait. Je me sentais nerveux aucun de nous n'avait décroché un mot. Et finalement, le silence fut rompu.

- Tu es vraiment splendide Naruto, dit-il légèrement rouge.

- Toi non plus, tu n'es pas mal, souris-je.

- Je t'ai bien vu me manger du regard.

- Tu le faisais aussi! M'exclamai-je.

Nous rîmes en chœur, je sentais la tension devenir un peu plus légère.

- Regarde-nous c'est premier rendez-vous et on est totalement perdu, dit Sasuke.

Je pris le livre de mon brun qui sourit en voyant l'ouvrage.

- Leçon n°4: Comment réussir un bon rendez-vous? Un bon rendez-vous mérite une bonne préparation des goûts des deux parties. L'important dans un rendez-vous est de profiter de l'autre personne dans un moment d'intimité aussi bien sur le plan sociale que sur le plan... Sexuel, lus-je en rougissant en imaginant des choses.

- Donc le plus simple est de rester soi-même, dit Sasuke.

- Sasuke, pourquoi tu avais acheté ce livre?

- Et bien, je dois t'avouer qu'avant j'étais un peu timide, je ne savais pas quoi faire si je sortais avec quelqu'un. Je voulais sortir avec toi mais en te voyant, je ne savais pas qu'elle était tes sentiments envers moi. J'avais acheté ce livre pour m'imaginer une relation avec toi en suivant les indications. C'était d'ailleurs très amusant mais gênant.

Je souris en voyant que Sasuke m'aimait depuis au moins deux ans, après tout, je l'avais vu pour la première fois avec ce livre en dernière année de collège. J'étais heureux mais je remarquai un truc.

- Attends! Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais acheté en dernière année de collège mais tu m'as dit être gay en première année de lycée!

- C'était compliqué pour moi Naruto de te le dire. J'avais déjà du mal à en parler à mon frère alors à toi et tu étais la raison pour laquelle je me pensais gay. Je passais mes nuits à rêver de toi, rêvant que je te possédais corps et âme et le matin, je me réveille avec un problème.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes pareils, je m'imaginais nous deux et j'avais... Bandé, dis-je dans un murmure.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux à mes mots. Il sourit avant de prendre le paquet de pop-corn pour le déposer à mes pieds près de mes chaussures. Il s'approcha de moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Je vais te faire de nouveau bander, mon coeur, souffla-t-il contre les miennes.

Je rougis avant de rapidement baisser mon siège et d'enlever mes chaussures. Sasuke happa de nouveau mes lèvres et nos langues ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se retrouver pour se goûter de nouveau. Des bruits de sucions emplissaient le calme de la voiture. Je commençai à avoir chaud et Sasuke semblait l'avoir remarqué car il m'ôta mon tee-shirt pour embrasser mon torse. Il déposait ses lèvres sur chaque partie de mon corps, je sentis que mon corps se réchauffait à chacun de ses baisers.

Tout d'un coup, un petit bruit sortit de mes lèvres lorsqu'il toucha du bout des lèvres un de mes tétons fièrement dressé. Sasuke embrassa de nouveau ce petit bouton de chair et un nouveau bruit sortit de ma bouche. Je vis mon brun sourire sournoisement commençant à torturer délicatement mes bonbons roses. Il les pinça avant de lécher, mordiller et sucer. Je ne pus retenir et des gémissements plus ou moins retentissent dans la voiture. Je le séparais violemment de mes tétons pour prendre ses maudites lèvres qui me faisaient perdre la tête. Je l'obligeai à monter sur moi pour lui montrer une chose importante, je bandai. Je pris sa main pour la porter à mon short. Il sourit en sentant la bosse présente. Il prit ma mienne la portant à son pantalon me faisant caresser son érection. On était tous les deux excité.

- Bon sang Naruto, tu me fais perdre la tête, souffla-t-il.

Je souris déboutonnant doucement sa chemise, je caressais son torse pâle mais aussi doux que de la porcelaine. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les morceaux de peau découvert tandis que mes mains finissent de déboutonner le vêtement gênant. Je passais mes paumes sous son haut profité pour caresser ses formes jusqu'aux épaules. Je fis tomber la chemise et j'embrassai ses muscles bien formé. Il était vraiment bien foutu mon mec.

Il profita que j'étais occupé à embrasser son torse parfait pour déboutonner mon short et défaire ma braguette. Je remarquai qu'on n'avait pas beaucoup d'espace et je me décalai vers l'arrière pour laisser plus de place à mon brun. Il décida de caresser mes cuisses à travers mes chaussettes. Sasuke prit mon vêtement le descendant avec un certain érotisme. Il déposa un baiser sur ma cuisse et il fit pareil avec l'autre jambe. L'acte en lui-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais je me sentais de plus en plus exciter. Je me redressai enlevant mon short et mon boxeur d'un coup dévoilant ma verge tendue, dégoulinant de désirs. Sasuke me regarda comme un animal près à bondir sur sa proie, à l'occurrence moi.

Je souris sournoisement alors que je m'éloignais allant sur la banquette arrière.

- Quel méchant garçon, tu fais, dit Sasuke.

- Tant que ça?

- Oui mais voir ça m'excite encore plus.

- Alors viens me voir, soufflai-je sensuellement.

Je fus surpris en voyant qu'il enlevait également ses vêtements, il était désormais aussi nu que moi. Je souris alors qu'il avançait de manière féline vers moi. Il vint près de mon visage.

- Tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ou on enlève nos petits problèmes? demanda Sasuke.

- J'aimerais aller au bout seulement dans une voiture même si je trouve ça excitant, je préfère un lit et puis ce n'est pas la voiture de ton frère. Il va nous faire travailler comme des esclaves pour nettoyer et désinfecter sa voiture, dis-je à contre coeur même si j'avoue que le faire ici ne me dérange pas.

- Dans ce cas, on s'occupe de nos petits problèmes et je t'invite à venir perdre ta virginité la semaine prochaine chez moi. Tout le monde s'en va en voyage d'affaire.

- D'accord, je viendrai le moins habiller comme ça, tu pourras plus facilement me mettre à poil, souris-je. Pour l'instant, nous avions un problème d'ordre sexuel à régler.

Je soupirai discrètement me rappelant que les préservatifs sont dans mon sac à l'avant. Nous allions devoir avaler et ne laisser aucune trace dans la voiture. Sasuke comprit mon angoisse et pour me calmer il m'embrassa.

- Si tu veux, je commence, dit-il.

Mon brun commença à me masturber doucement et je me détendis alors que mes gémissements reprirent. Je pris la verge de Sasuke ressentant la chaleur me prendre, je le masturbais en rythme avec ses mouvements. Il sourit sans doute heureux que je reprenne confiance.

- Si tu as peur, j'ai un préservatif... Juste là, dit Sasuke en prenant un dans la poche arrière du siège côté conducteur.

- J'en avais dans mon sac, souris-je.

- Oui mais j'ai envie de goûter ton goût.

Il prit le préservatif, l'ouvrit et le mit sur sa verge. Ne sachant pas qui devait commencer, on décida de le faire ensemble. Il était positionné au dessus de moi, sa verge pointant dans ma direction. Nous prîmes chacun la verge de l'autre en bouche, je gémis en sentant l'étau chaud autour de mon membre. Je me sentis nul vis à vis de Sasuke. J'amenai mes mains vers la base de son sexe déroulant le préservatif dans l'autre sens surprenant Sasuke.

- Mon coeur, tu n'es pas obligé.

Je défis le préservatif pour reprendre sa verge en bouche. J'entendis Sasuke gémir et je continuai mes mouvements. Mon brun reprit mon membre, nous entendions surtout les gémissements camouffles et les bruits de sucions. Soudain, je sentis un liquide chaud remplir ma gorge lorsque je me sentis venir. Nous avalâmes chacun la semence de l'autre avant d'avoir la tête proche l'une de l'autre. Sasuke se cala sur moi la tête sur mon torse écoutant les battements erratiques de mon coeur.

- On n'a pas pu voir le film, soufflai-je.

- Je pourrai le louer au vidéoclub demain si Sakura fait son enquête, dit-il.

- Elle m'a menacé de lui dire tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

- Dis lui qu'on a fait l'amour comme des sauvages dans une voiture à 150 000 Yens. Je suis sur qu'elle arrêtera de faire sa curieuse.

Je ris doucement et Sasuke prit une couverture sur la plage arrière ainsi qu'un oreiller. Il me donna le repose-tête et il se couvrit de la couverture.

- Tu sais qu'on est nu, dis-je.

- Oui et?

- Qu'on est dans un parking.

- Hn.

- Qu'on peut nous voir.

- Laisse les imaginer des choses et puis si on n'avait pas une certaine chose en bouche, on aurait crié notre plaisir. En plus, je suis sur qu'il y a d'autre couple qui se sont envoyé en l'air sur ce parking. Après tout, une voiture c'est un endroit intime.

- Si jamais, on se fait engueuler c'est de ta faute.

- Oui mon coeur. Allez, demain matin, on rentrera et pour éviter des problèmes.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu ça dans la voiture de ton frère?

- Tu crois qu'il fait quoi mon frère?

Je rougis me disant que j'étais peut-être allongé sur une zone où les hormones avaient véhiculé avant nous.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il la lave à chaque fois, me rassura Sasuke. Bonne nuit, mon coeur.

- Bonne Sasuke, je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa avant de nous faire rouler pour que je me retrouve sur lui.

- Je pèse plus lourd que toi, répondit-il. Je veux te voir en vie demain matin. Et je t'aime aussi Naruto.

Je décidai d'utiliser Sasuke comme oreiller et je remis la couverture qui me réchauffait et me cachait mon derrière nu.

Finalement ce premier rendez-vous était une réussite.

* * *

Prochain et dernier chapitre: Leçon n°5: Lit citronné

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et je sens que vous voulez connaître le dénouement de l'histoire. Et oui, vous avez peut-être compris le principe, c'est plus on monte dans les chapitres plus cela devient chaud et croustillant.

A la prochaine


	5. leçon n5: Lit citronné

**Hello tout le monde! Me voilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je sais c'est triste mais au moins j'ai réussi à la finir.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une review et qui m'ont suivit tout au long de la fic.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Leçon n°5: Lit citronné**_

**.**

**.**

J'avais une fin de weekend sublime, même trop beau pour être vrai. Nous étions rentrés chez moi après être allé au vidéoclub. On s'était mis la télévision ainsi que le film avant de s'allonger sur le canapé. Au début de la vidéo, nous étions assis à une distance réglementée puis au fur et à mesure que le film continuait, je m'étais rapproché de Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'on s'allonge pour être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il s'amusa à caresser ma peau découvert ou la baiser délicatement comme si ses lèvres étaient une brise mais au lieu de me refroidir, elle me prodiguait une douce chaleur.

Je me sentais prêt à perdre ma virginité. Je ne pouvais pas attendre la semaine prochaine, je savais ce que je voulais et c'était lui. Cela avait toujours été lui, je l'aimais et il m'aimait pourquoi attendre? Nous étions seuls et hier soir on avait failli le faire, dans cette voiture, j'avais vraiment espéré que Sasuke me dise "on s'en fout de mon frère" et qu'il aille au bout des choses. Nous étions prêt tous les deux alors pourquoi? On en avait envie, j'avais envie de lui.

- Tu restes dormir? Demandai-je. Comme ça, c'est vraiment un weekend en amoureux.

- Naruto Uzumaki, avez-vous quelque chose en tête?

Je souris sachant que mon petit ami n'était pas bête. Je me retournai pour embrasser Sasuke.

- Tu sais exactement ce que j'ai en tête, murmurai-je. Je te veux.

- Et tu dis que c'est moi le pervers. Dans ce cas, on regarde la fin du film et chacun va se préparer.

Des pensées me prirent que j'embrassai mon copain. Je regardai le film mais mes pensées étaient ailleurs. Je n'espérai qu'une chose que ce soit fini. J'eus l'impression que Sasuke comprit car il coupa la lecture pour me tirer du canapé. Il m'embrassa comme si sa vie en d'épandait, je souris avant de lui de m'attendre dans ma chambre.

Il se détacha à contre coeur de moi pour aller dans ma pièce privée tandis que je partis dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai devant le miroir, respirant doucement. J'étais un peu stressé après tout c'était ma première fois. Je devais me détendre un peu, la première fois était autant importante dans un couple que le premier baiser. Il était naturel pour moi d'être nerveux, je me vêtis d'un simple peignoir et je partis pour ma chambre.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant mon brun allongé sur mon lit nullement vêtu. Il était vraiment beau alors que je défis délicatement mon unique vêtement. Je me caressai passant par mes épaules enlevant le peignoir qui s'échoua sur le sol.

- J'ai toujours de faire ça, souris-je.

Il me fit signe de venir vers lui. En voyant son début d'érection, je compris que j'avais réussi mon effet. Je montai sur mon lit marchant à quatre pattes. Je m'avançai pour l'embrasser, il me prit par la taille pour m'allonger sur lui. Je passai mes mains sur ses joues, les caressant pour profiter de leur douceur.

- Tu es vraiment irresistible Naruto et impatient, dit-il.

- Une semaine c'est long.

- Donc dans la voiture...

- Tu aurais pu me faire l'amour, je n'aurai jamais dit "non".

- Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas allés au bout?

- Je ne sais pas... C'est pour cela que je me rattrape, j'ai envie de toi d'une façon qu'une personne veut son petit ami, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha et je sais que tu tiens également à moi.

- Bien sur que tu le sais. Sakura m'a dit qu'elle t'avait raconté que je m'amusais à tuer du regard toutes les personnes qui voulaient s'approcher de toi, rougit-il.

- Tu es vraiment possessif Sasuke.

- Je le sais mais tu aimes ce côté là, n'est-ce pas?

Je fis mine de réfléchir et je l'embrassai pour confirmer que je l'aimais malgré son mauvais côté. Après tout, j'étais avec lui pour son petit côté bad boy. Je fus surpris quand il commença à caresser mes fesses, les molestant doucement. Je souris me disant que le plus impatient ce n'était pas moi mais lui.

Soudain, mon téléphone retentit et je bougeai pour aller dans la maison pour décrocher. Je vis Sasuke à la porte de ma chambre me montrant toute sa nudité.

- A-Allo?

-_ Naruto, c'est Sakura. Alors ta soirée?_

- Je croyais qu'on devait en parler demain.

Sasuke s'approcha de moi comme un félin pour butiner mon cou. Je manquai de gémir fusillant mon petit ami du regard.

-_ Si mais je voulais savoir si vous l'avez fait, il t'a trouvé comment?_

- Il... Il a adoré la tenue, répondis-je retenant mes bruits suspects.

-_ Sa va Naruto? Tu as l'air bizarre,_ remarqua-t-elle.

Il fallait le dire, elle était perspicace mais que voulez-vous faire quand vous avez un petit ami en chaleur qui vous chauffe. J'avais d'ailleurs un début d'érection. Sasuke avait du le remarquer car il me sourit sournoisement.

Je lui fis un "non" clair et net avec mes lèvres qu'il s'empressa de baiser doucement.

- Ecoute Sakura, tu appelles au mauvais moment, dis-je.

-_ Tu te masturbes?_

Sasuke prit ma verge en main imprimant des mouvements de pompe.

- On... On peut dire ça comme ça, répondis-je.

-_ Bon sang Naruto, faire ses affaires, tu dois être au plus mal. Sasuke a fracassé la tête de quelqu'un? Il t'a posé un lapin? Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'il ne veut pas coucher avec toi!_

- Sakura, je peux te rappeler plus tard?

-_ Non Naruto, il faut qu'on en parle! _

Sasuke prit mon membre en bouche et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à retenir de gémir. Il me faisait une de ces fellations, mon brun me tenait mes hanches pour éviter que je bouge. J'étais vraiment soumis à lui.

- Je t'assure Sakura on en reparle demain, dis-je tentant de contenir ma voix.

-_ Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je vienne._

- Non! Paniquai-je

Sasuke me regarda étrangement et je tentais de lui écrire ce qu'elle m'avait dit en deux mots "elle" et "venir". Il sourit retirant mon membre de sa bouche. Mon brun se redressa me prenant le téléphone des mains.

- Ecoute Sakura, si Naruto te dit que tout va bien alors écoute-le car là tu es entrain de m'empêcher de faire une fellation à mon copain. On se voit demain salut!

Il lui raccrocha au nez et il me prit la main pour me ramener dans la chambre. Sasuke me balança presque sur mon lit et je souris en voyant son regard.

- Où en étais-je? demanda-t-il.

- Hum... Tu n'étais pas ici, dis-je en embrassant ma verge pour ensuite la lécher comme une sucette.

Sasuke sourit écartant les jambes pour me laisser plus de place. Je compris qu'il voulait que ce soit moi qui continue ce qu'il avait commencé. Je pris le gland entre mes lèvres suçotant pour descendre rapidement sur son membre. J'entendis Sasuke gémir et lui, il ne se retenait pas.

Soudain, je sentis la main de Sasuke près de mes fesses. Il s'approcha de mon orifice. Je tressaillis en sentant un doigt me pénétrer. Je gémis contre son membre créant sans le vouloir une vibration qui fit jouir Sasuke dans ma bouche. Je me retirai pour pouvoir déglutir plus facilement, je ne sentais plus le doigt en moi. Sasuke avait du l'enlever.

J'avalai sa semence en reprenant un peu plus contenance. Je souris en voyant le visage légèrement effrayé de Sasuke. Je l'embrassai me mettant à quatre pattes, mes fesses dans sa direction pour qu'il puisse continuer de me préparer à sa venue.

- J'y vais Naruto, dit-il.

Je pris mon membre dans ma main pour le réveiller un peu et pour diminuer la douleur de la pénétration. Je sentis à peine le doigt rentrer en moi. J'aimais ces nouvelles sensations à la fois étrange et exquise.

- Détend-toi Naruto, tu essaies de m'éjecter, souffla Sasuke.

- Peut-être parce que je te veux toi, murmurai-je en essayant de le regarder.

- Si je ne te prépare pas, tu vas avoir mal mon coeur. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit lorsque ce jour arriverait. Nous devons prendre un peu de notre temps pour préparer la personne à la venue de l'autre. J'ai envie que tu ressentes du plaisir et non de la douleur. Oui, tu m'auras en toi mais pour l'instant au programme c'est que je te prépare.

Je souris.

- Tu n'as jamais autant parlé et je suis ravi que tu te souviennes de ce qu'on a dit ensemble, dis-je.

- On prend les décisions ensembles, Naruto. Même si cela peut créer un désaccord, je préfère ça qu'on se sépare car on n'a rien dit à l'autre.

- Leçon n°5 et la plus importante des leçons pour être un couple épanoui. Toujours être à l'écoute de son ou sa partenaire. Je t'aime Sasuke.

- Je t'aime Naruto.

Je me redressai pour attraper les lèvres de Sasuke. Je lui retirai son doigt pour me positionner au dessus de son membre pour m'empaler. Je gémis légèrement de douleur, je pris les mains de Sasuke pour entremêler nos doigts. Nous nous arrêtions lorsque je fus à la garde de son membre.

- Bon sang... Naruto... Tu es si bon, dit-il alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

- C'est... Comment... En... Moi?

- Chaud et... Serré.

Je souris heureux, je me sentais enfin complet. Je me demandai pourquoi avais-je autant d'aprioris sur l'acte sexuel alors que c'était divin. La sensation de l'être aimé en nous, me dire que j'avais la verge de mon amant en moi, était tout simplement splendide. Je commençai à bouger mais Sasuke prit le relais rapidement. Je souris, mon brun attendait seulement mon signale pour bouger. Je sentais son membre glisser en moi, rentrant et sortant, alors que je sentais le souffle chaud de Sasuke sur mon cou.

Mon brun attrapa un morceau de chair pour la sucer et retenir ses gémissements. Je le sentis un moment donner me mordre délicatement comme s'il voulait me transmettre un message. J'hochai la tête et je le senti aller plus vite et plus fort. Je souris alors qu'il augmentait la cadence de ses coups butoirs en moi.

Je gémis mon plaisir tellement c'était bon. Soudain, il frappa de plein fouet cette tâche en moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir encore plus fortement. Je lui ordonnais presque de recommencer à taper ce point. Il s'exécuta comme un bon petit soldat mais je savais qu'il avait aimé m'entendre gémir ainsi car il avait également redoublé sa cadence.

Nous étions tous les deux que gémissement et plaisir. Lorsqu'enfin arriva la rupture, je ne pouvais dire combien de temps s'était déroulé mais une chose était sure maintenant j'étais prêt à recommencer quand mon petit ami voulait.

Ce dernier me laissa me relever. Je sentis le liquide encore chaud de Sasuke glisser de mes fesses pour aller sur mes cuisses. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche. Sasuke comprit car il me prit pour m'emmener dans la salle de bain où j'eus droit à un petit ami très câlin et qui voulait me frotter le dos. C'était amusant sauf quand il descendait trop bas à mon goût ou trop vers l'avant.

Une fois que je fus sorti de la salle de bain, je demandai à Sasuke de changer mes draps et de m'attendre dans ma chambre. Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Sakura.

- _Allo?_

- Sakura, désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-_ Oh mon meilleur ami se fait une fellation pendant qu'il était au téléphone. Je me faisais un sang d'encre Naruto. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais avec Sasuke._

- Je le voulais mais tu n'as pas les idées claires quand ton copain te fait la meilleure fellation du siècle, répondis-je un peu à voix haute.

- Merci du compliment Naruto! Entendis-je et je rougis furieusement. Passe le bonjour à Sakura!

- Sasuke te passe le bonjour, dis-je.

-_ Le pauvre va avoir un égo surdimensionné maintenant donc vous l'avez fait. Bravo!_

- Oui et on était prêt à le faire lorsque tu as appelé.

- _Vous ne l'avez pas fait hier soir?_

- C'était compliqué.

-_ Je vois. Je crois qu'il a un beau brun qui t'attend. A moins, qu'il te refasse une fellation._

- Non, il est dans la chambre. On se voit demain, je t'aime fort ma petite Sakura.

-_ Moi aussi je t'aime fort, à demain._

Je raccrochai en soupirant avant de sourire pour rejoindre ma chambre où Sasuke venait de finir de faire le lit.

- Je dois avoir peur de Sakura? demanda-t-il

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle voulait qu'on se déclare à poil si besoin était, qu'elle était la gardienne de notre secret pendant un mois et deux semaines, qu'elle nous a poussé dans la chambre de Kiba pour qu'on puisse avoir un peu d'intimité et qu'elle...

- Oui j'ai compris. C'est juste que tu l'aimes beaucoup Sakura.

- C'est normal c'est ma meilleure amie et puis c'est de toi que je suis amoureux, c'est toi qui a eu ma première fois et toutes mes autres premières. Je t'aime Sasuke

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser. Je lui rendis son baiser avant d'aller vers mon sac pour prendre mon trésor le livre et le jeter à la poubelle. Sasuke prit un briquet dans ma table de nuit avant de l'allumer pour brûler l'ouvrage du savoir.

- Désormais, on n'a plus besoin de ses leçons, dit-il alors qu'on le voyait brûler. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu un briquet?

- Pour tenter si besoin l'excuse de "mes feuilles de cours ont brûlé, Sasuke j'ai besoin de tes notes".

- Intéressant.

Il m'embrassa alors qu'on prit la poubelle pour l'amener dans la salle de bain. Je l'aspergeai pour limiter les dégâts. Je souris en regardant Sasuke. Désormais, nous étions un couple comblé et nous n'avions plus besoin de ce livre.

* * *

Merci pour avoir lu la suite du début jusqu'à la fin.

A la prochaine.


End file.
